


What the Future Holds

by almwolfhunter07



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Growing Up, M/M, Sweet Ending, Wolves, puppies!, sickly puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 12:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16598192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almwolfhunter07/pseuds/almwolfhunter07
Summary: After Victor finds a sickly pup, he is desperate to find someone to help take care if them. Thankfully, he happens upon new mother Yuuri, and they strike up a deal: Yuuri takes care of the pup, Victor takes care of Yuuri.Eventually the two form a connection, and it leads to all types of cuteness





	What the Future Holds

The soft crunch of the freshly fallen snow filled the air as the white wolf made his way through the pine forest. The delicate pine trees were covered with a neatly applied layer of snow, providing perfect coverage for the alpha wolf. His tail swishes back and forth as he turned his head from side to side, looking for a warm place to tuck away.

The soft bundle he held between his jaws swayed from the motion, letting out a soft whine. Victor stopped turning his head when the pup gave a small grumble and a slight flick of his paws.Victor let out a soft chuckle and continued.

The pup wasn't his, no, he had found the poor thing among his dead family members. Victor wasn't quite sure had happened to them, maybe they froze or maybe starvation, it was hard to tell in the harsh winter. Everyone found it difficult to get a large belly during this time. Only the strong were able to survive up in the Great Pine Forest.

That was why Victor needed to find a place for the little pup and fast. He couldn't survive in the cold, not even for a little bit, it had probably even gotten too cold just in the short time Victor held the little thing. Victor needed to find shelter and fast, but even then, an alphas warmth was nowhere near the temperature a new mother omega reached, especially in the dead of winter.

Victor continued to march on, each second becoming more and more agonizing as he searched for a cave fit to raise the little pup, or to at least shelter from the dread of the frozen night. The pup would surely freeze to death in the night time with no walls to shelter him. But, as the sun began to dip below the horizon, Victor was beginning to give up hope. The shadow's fingers krept towards Victor, reminding him that he was running out of time, like the fingers of death, slowly inching towards him and the small pup.

Heart quickening, Victor leapt away and ran, causing the small thing in his jaws to cry out as his scruff was pulled taunt by the pull of Victor’s sharp teeth. Victor continued to run, ignoring the loud protests coming from the pup, it did not matter if he couldn't find shelter, because then the pup would be among the stars. 

He was quickly giving up hope, as the blanket of the earth slowly wrapped itself around the sun, like two mates joining together in their nest to share their dreams. Victor wished for that one day, but those wishes were not of concern to him then, he needed shelter. As Victor slowed to a trot, he was beginning to feel dread’s cold touch squeezing his heart. The small pup made no sounds anymore, only the slightest of movement told Victor he was holding on, but just barely. As Victor made his way through the forest, he began to think of what to do with the pup when it was gone. He wouldn't bury it, that was too easy for scavengers to find, nor would he just leave it on the ground… he had no clue.

However, those thoughts soon passed when Victor smelled something that made hope leap into his chest. It smelled of the sweetest honey and the calm, quiet scent of rain and fresh morning grass. Warmth spread through Victor and the small pup gave off another, eager noise.

It was the smell of a new mother's milk.

Spirits high, Victor eagerly followed the scent, excited he was going to get this pup to safety. The little bundle yipped, small paws batting at the air and nose sniffing to find the source of food. Finally, Victor saw where the delectable scent was coming from.

A shallow pool of water sat frozen where large wall covered in ice towered above it. hinting at a waterfall that likely fell there during the spring and summer months. In the wall was a small cave that looked to lead into the rock, curving behind the pool where the waterfall was, presumably to a cave were the omega sat, nursing his newborn pups.

Victor’s suspicions were confirmed as a soft growl echoed from the entrance as Victor padded to the small opening. The growling grew louder as he got closer. Not wanting to be omega chow, he sat the pup down, wrapping his tail around it to keep it warm, and called inside.

“Please sweet one, I have a pup in need and if you would be so generous as to share your milk with the little one, I would be forever grateful. If you have room, that is, as you nurse your own little ones.”

The answering growl took no time to waste as it answered back, “Alpha you must think I'm stupid. I can only assume why an alpha has a pup. Perhaps you got another omega pregnant and they dumped them on you, or maybe you stole it to eat it and then had a change of heart. Nevertheless, I know how you alphas are, and I will not permit you into my nest, or my cave.”

“Please, I will not do harm to your pups or your nest, I only wish to help this poor pup so it does not die in the bitter winter night.” Victor pleaded, releasing his scent to hopefully coax the omega to see reason.

“Ba!” The omegas huff sounded from the entrance. “Fine you insufferable fool, enter, but I'll have you know you will not enter and leave freely.”

Victor gulped down his resolve, the pup was more important than whatever this omega wanted. He grabbed the pup once again by his scruff, the soft one letting out a cry of upsetment as Victor grasped his sensitive scruff.

Victor slipped inside the entrance, the narrow tunnel almost impossible to get through with his larger, more muscular body. But, thankfully, he made it into the mouth of the cave, and almost dropped the pup out of pure awe at what he saw. 

Gorgeous crystals hung from the rafter, and stalagmites and stalagtites were scattered around the cave, some even joining within the middle to make a large, thick pillar, that seemed to hold the caves ceiling up, strong and sturdy.

But the glory of the gave didn't even compare to the beautiful omega that sat at the back. Pitch black fur glistened only from the slight glow of the crystal, and beautiful brown eyes glistened, annoyed, as they bore into Victor. 

The omegas nest was situated at the back of the cave, away from the entrance, but the omega sat facing him, making sure no one snuck up on the nest without him knowing. If Victor had to guess, he assumed that there was another entrance behind him, a way to get out if this entrance was blocked.

“So, alpha, it seems you were lying about the pup.” The omega growled, his voice much clearer, as beautiful and gentle as a bird’s birds chirp.

Victor gently placed the pup at his feet and looked up to the omega, “Of course not, sweet omega, I meant every word. Please, if you have the space, take care of this poor pup.”

The omega glared at him, and then looked down at the small bundle that sat shivering at his feet, crying profusely for food. Seeming to take pity on the small thing, the omega slowly rose. Victor’s gaze drifted to the small grey bundles that lay in the middle of the nest, one dark and one light. They began to whimper, suddenly cold from the lack of their mother.

Victor’s gaze moved back to the omega at the sound of a small, warning growl. The omega's brown eyes flashed red, a clear warning that if Victor tried anything with his pups, he wouldn't hesitate to kill him. Victor held fast though as the omega padded to where the small pup lay, shaking and shivering on the cold cave ground. Victor fought the urge to wrap himself around the poor thing, to help keep him warm, as the omega began to sniff him.

“Poor darling…” The omega murmured, the most gentle Victor had ever heard him, as he gently picked up the pup and brought it back to his nest, arranging himself so he and the pups would be comfortable.

He placed the little bundle at his belly and preened when the pup didn't hesitate to find a teet and begin nursing. It sucked greedily, satisfied little grumbles came from the pup as the brother and sister began to nurse on either side of Victor's little charge. It was then that Victor realized that the pup wasn’t stark white like himself, but, instead, was a light blonde.

“Thank you so much for doing this… What's your name, if I may?” Victor watched as the omega leaned in and began to lick the blonde pups back, wrapping around them tightly as the suckled, keeping them warm. 

Eventually, he looked up to Victor. “My name is Yuuri, and yours?”

“Victor.” Victor replied, giving Yuuri a soft smile. “I can't thank you enough for this, I promise I'll do anything I can to help you.”

“Oh I was expecting it of you.” Yuuri responded, sending Victor a death glare. “Victor, why did you go so far for this pup? Where did you even find him, it's obvious he isn't yours, so where?”

Victor gently lay down at the entrance of the cave, giving Yuuri enough space. “I found him when I was hunting. I smelled blood and followed the scent, but what I found was no carcass, but three dead wolves, the mother and two pups and another pup halfway to death.”

“What happened to them?” Yuuri asked tilting his head.

Victor wish he could have given Yuuri a straight answer, but he just shook his head, tail swishing, anxiously. “I'm not sure, there was no blood or anything, so they didn't get attacked, if I had to guess starvation or froze to death.”

It wasn't an unbelievable guess, the winter was hard enough on any wolf, let alone a pregnant omega with no mate. Yuuri shook his head. “I can only imagine, I was lucky to have found a rather large meal before I buckled in to give birth to my sweet pups. I would have likely died by now if I hadn't, birth, heh, it takes a lot out of you.”

Victor nodded. “If you want, I can help you by catching some food, since you can't in good mind leave the little ones here to get food.”

Yuuri blinked up at him, surprised. “You would really do that?” 

Victor nodded, “Of course, I know one pup doesn't really make a difference except for the milk you produce, I want to make sure you can produce enough for this little one and your little ones. “

Yuuri gave him a small smile. “That's sweet of you… but rest for now, it's night time and freezing outside.”

Victor grinned, almost a heart in appearance, and quickly padded around and lay near the front entrance. He looked up from the ground to see Yuuri gazing at him warmly before wrapping his head around and tucking his tail to his body to keep the pups warm. Victor fought to keep his tail still, silently promising to catch the biggest, tastiest meal tomorrow.

_______

Victor padded into the cave, struggling to get the larger rabbit into the hole. When he was finally in, he was welcomed by the sight of Yuuri staring up at him with sleep-dull eyes. Victor walked over, now much more confident in this space after the few months of living together and providing for Yuuri. 

Victor set the rabbit down and chuckled as the pups stopped wrestling and bounded over to Victor. “Victor is that ours, oh boy, I can't wait.” The small, dark-grey alpha pup, Mikah, chirped. He jumped up and down, excited, and accidentally bumped into his sister, Yui. 

“Mikah~ watch where you're going, clutz!” She shot at him, turning to where Yuuri and small little Yurio were just coming out of the nest. 

Yurio had grown so much since Victor had found him and brought him in. He really fit in well, his adopted brother and sister welcoming him with open arms. They often invited him to their mock fights, but Yurio was content to watch, laying close to Yuuri's warm body. 

They had all grown so much, Victor realized, taking in the size of the pups as the began to nip at each other while waiting for Yuuri to clean the rabbit to get it ready for them to chew down.

“Sorry it's such a small meal.” Victor sighed, settling down next to everyone. “It's hard to hunt for anything by yourself.”

Yuuri smiled. “It's fine Victor, this is plenty for now. Besides, spring is right around the corner, so the hunting should get easier. Plus, once these pups get bigger and we have to kick em out, we’ll have a much easier time hunting.”

Victor chuckled, but was interrupted by a soft whine. He looked over to Yurio, who pressed closely to Yuuri. “Are we really going to be kicked out?” He asked softly.

Victor smiled sadly and answered as Yuuri gave a quick lick to comfort the pup. “Kicked out is the wrong phrase. When you're older, you'll want to leave, trust me. No one wants to stay under their parents rule forever.”

Yuuri smiled. “We’ll always love you, Yuri. But Victor is right, you won't want to live under this roof forever. You have to go out and live your own life at some point. It doesn't have to be soon, when you're ready, just tell us.”

Victor nodded and moved up closer to the rabbit. The meal was small, but it filled Victor and everyone up enough that their stomachs stopped growling like an angry wolf. He sighed and lay on the floor, feeling the soft licks of Yuuri’s soothing tongue. 

This was paradise. A family he had made by accident. He recalled the time, a few months back when Yuuri and him had first made their deal, he had been miserable. Yuuri had kicked him out of the cave and he was forced to get him food as he took care of the pups. He laughed to himself when he remembered the horrified look on Yuuri’s face when he found out Victor was steps to death's door. Victor was able to stay in the cave after that.

The relationship between Victor and Yuuri gre immensely after that. The two got to know each other more as they talked, Victor telling Yuuri about how he was kicked from his pack during a change of leadership. He then asked Yuuri if he had a pack, and why he wasn't with them, if so.

It was the wrong thing to ask. Yuuri closed off and didn't answer for a long time. A month passed before he finally confessed and revealed his story. Apparently, he had been a part of a pack that slowly dwindled until only he and his sister were left. They decided to part ways, and go find new packs of their own. His sister was an alpha, and they both knew that other packs wouldn't so willingly accept an outsider alpha.

Yuuri had wandered around for a few months after the fact, and that's when his heat start. Yuuri stated that he couldn't remember the alpha that he had mated with, just that the alpha was very similar in color to Yui, a light grey with green/yellow eyes. It had been a one time thing, Yuuri knew that from the start, but he had still felt betrayed by the alpha’s sudden disappearance after mating season, leaving Yuuri pregnant with no one to take care of him. 

It had been hard at first, Yuuri said, but it got better. However, as Yuuri got ahead in his pregnancy, it got harder to catch prey, and he had resorted to scavenging. He had eventually come across the cave they lived in now, gave birth, and the rest was history. 

Victor had listened to every word as though it was the most important thing he had ever heard. Yuuri just stared at the gorgeous alpha that had wondered in his cave and was helping him raise up his pups. The alpha was surprisingly gentle with them, when Yuuri gave him permission to come and look at them, and it made Yuuri feel warm inside. 

The alpha, when first getting closer, nudged them gently with his mussel, sniffing and licking them all. Yuuri had just stared at the alpha's glistening eyes, it was a tender moment for them both, and the moment that Yuuri knew he didn't want to give this alpha up.

______

Victor sat outside the cave, basking in the glistening sun of the early Spring morning. He had been keeping watch over the den as Yuuri grew heavy with their pups. A few winters had passed since Victor had found Yuuri while searching for a den to help raise the small pup. Now the pups had all gone and were off making their own families. 

Victor was curious to how they were all doing after they left after the last mating season. He stretched, getting up to go hunting, it had been a bit since he had eaten. However, just as he was about to set out, a rustling in a bush alerted him of an intruder on his and Yuuri's territory.

He growled, his sent warning the intruder not to come any further. But they didn't seem to listen and stepped through the bush. Victor was eye-to-eye with a large, peach omega, a familiar pair of eyes looked up at him.

“Why are you growling old man? I know you're getting forgetful at your old age, but I would think you would remember the pup you helped raise.” Yurio grumbled, stepping closer and bumping his nose against Victor in greeting.

Victor blinked and a grinned. “Yurio, I'm sorry, I didn't recognize your scent, it smells different… wait did you?”

Yurio gave a nod and looked away, a soft hue covering his muzzle. “Yeah well, now you know…”

“Yurio?” A soft voice asked. They both looked over to see the beautiful sleek black omega stepping from the den. 

Victor crooned, stepping over to Yuuri and giving him a few soft licks. Yurio stayed where he was, the soft blush still lingering. He stepped over to his foster mom, greeting him. “It's nice to see you, mom.”

He murmured, looking away shyly.

Yuuri purred, “It's wonderful to see you too, Yura. Tell us, how have you been since leaving?”

Yurio blinked and smiled softly, something he only ever showed to those closest to him. He launched into a story about how he left, met the best alpha, and were living together in a den closer to the ravine.

Yuuri and Victor listened intensely. Before long, the sun was beginning to set, and Yurio had to leave. They all bid each other farewell before separating.

Yuuri and Victor watched as their little pup ran off through the brambles. Yuuri pressed against Victor’s sturdy side and sighed, “They grow up so fast, don't they?”

“Yes, but now we have others to look after.” Victor murmured in Yuuri’s ear, grinning at him playfully.

Yuuri just laughed, and nuzzled against Victor. “Yes, and I can't wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> Omg you guys, I did it, i finished a story... ok its only a one-shot, but i still finished it.   
> I'm sorry if there are any mistakes, I just really want to get this out to you guys, and give a little announcement:  
> -For anyone reading my other fics, I'm sorry that I like never update, I'm so bad at it, and it sucks ><  
> However, I am planning on finishing Shattered Wings, even if it is slow going, I will update it eventually, so it's not on hiatus or anything, I'm just really slow at writing.  
> ALSO, I'm writing another fic that I'm super excited to share with you guys. It's another fic I feel strongly for, like Shattered Wings, so I will plan on finishing it, but for now I'm not going to share it with you guys, not until I get a sound start to it, hope you all understand. If you are wondering what it is about, I won't say much except AOB Mafia Au.
> 
> Thank you for reading, and I hope to see you all in the future!


End file.
